Regret
by Personas
Summary: Artemis once made a vow to be eternal maiden and for millennia she stood by that vow. So why is she beginning the regret that vow after all these millennia? And how is our friend Percy involved in all this. This is my first story so critism is welcome but no flames please. If you have anything you want to add review or PM me and I'll do my best to make it happen.
1. Prologue

**I don't own PJO our good friend Rick Riordan does.**

Prologue

Third Person PoV

She couldn't believe it… How could she have been that foolish? She was the goddess of hunt how could she have fallen for _him_ so easily? She felt like the stupidest goddess to have ever been born. The saddest part was she believed _he _was different! That's why she put him in the sky. That was an irreversible mistake. Now the world would be constantly reminded that that bastard existed.

Even though she didn't want to admit it she felt grateful to her brother for tricking her into killing him. She didn't even want to imagine what may have happened if she had continued to fall for his tricks. It was his hunting skills that really impressed her, being the goddess of hunt she immediately was interested by him. She hadn't known he had raped a maiden, she wouldn't know until after he died that he tried seduced and to rape one of her huntresses while she wasn't there. That _bastard's_ name was Orion, son of Poseidon.

She had thought that the male gender was corrupt and disgusting ever since she was a child. But she always tried to convince herself that there were exceptions to every rule. She always thought she would find a man who proved that he was different from the rest someone who she could love and would love and be faithful to her. But she was wrong… there were _no _exceptions every man was the same, no man was different. Not even her father or brother.

Her father was the king of the gods so even though she hated his whorish ways she had to respect him. She believed her brother on the other hand was unworthy of any respect because of how he used women. She despised how he acted yet he was her _brother_, and although she'd never say it out loud she did love him. She knew that he also loved her, this latest incident with Orion proved that beyond doubt.

Today was the winter solstice, today would be the first time she would see he family since she killed Orion. She wondered if Poseidon would be angry at her. She wondered why she cared after all god or not, he was a man just like any other. Though she did know he could make a dangerous enemy so she would try to make amends. She teleported to the throne room and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary other than the fact that Poseidon was glaring daggers at Apollo. She sat down on her throne and saw that she was the last one to arrive.

Obviously Zeus was here, since he was king of the gods he spent most of his time in his throne, chasing after women, or blasting people he didn't like. Hera was here and she was fuming, Zeus probably had other _accident_ with _another_ women. She would usually feel pity or sympathy for women in Hera's situation but she hated Hera with every fiber of her body. The reasons she hated Hera were because she sent the python after her mother, made it _very_ difficult to give birth to her and her brother, imprisoned her mother on Delos where she had given birth to them, and as if that wasn't enough she had beaten her mercilessly soon after they came to Olympus. The reason Hera hates her was simple she was Zeus's daughter and Hera wasn't the mother. Poseidon disgusts her like every other male does. He and Apollo looked like they wanted to kill each other; it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

Then there was Athena, her half-sister was one of the few she actually admired. She was smart, strong, and although she has children of thought she vowed to be virgin forever and has kept that vow. There was also Hestia who was one of the few were ever able to comfort the goddess. Hestia was kind, gentle, and compassionate. She is also, like Athena, a maiden goddess. The goddess of hunt considered it complete idiocy and foolishness to kick her out of the council to make room for Dionysus.

Hephaestus she didn't despise but she didn't particularly like him either. Though she does feel a bit of sympathy for him seeing as he was pitched off Olympus for practically no reason. Ares she absolutely despises and sees him as everything that's wrong with the male gender. Demeter she didn't mind all too much. Hermes wasn't as bad as Apollo but was still pretty bad, though she made peace with him due to the fact that she spends more time with him than any other god (excluding Apollo who annoys her almost every day) due to his duty as messenger of the gods. She and Aphrodite tend to avoid each other. In her opinion Dionysus is a drunk who shouldn't be on the council at all.

Because of her experience with Orion she came to a decision. She would never be like the other gods or goddesses. Because of the disdain she held for male this decision didn't shock many.

"I, Artemis goddess of hunt and moon swear to be eternal maiden."

Little did she know she would one day consider that oath her biggest mistake.

**Bit cheesy I know especially the title but I couldn't think of anything else. Anywaaaay this is my first story so tell me what u guys think and if you have any ideas let me know I'm kinda making this up as I go along. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Hey I'm back I know I said I'd have to think the plot over first but Lord Hircine gave me a great idea so thank you Lord Hircine! The story will take place after the Heroes of Olympus this is kinda like another small prologue chapter. The actual story will probably start in the next chapter. Oh and I'll probably change the story name to "Regret" cause I don't feel good about ripping off Fire Emblem… Anyway here's the story. Also I'm not going to put those little dot things over the e in Zoe's name it's too much trouble and I just don't know how to do it. And in this story it's going to be Heracles not Hercules. Also Lord Hircine no he won't be emo just like he wasn't after the fifth book but he WILL make stupid decisions let's face it he does that in the books all the time.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does**

Prologue Part 2

Artemis's PoV

It's been three millennia since I made the vow to remain maiden. Since then I made the huntresses who traveled with me swear oaths of virginity too. For three thousand years I taught my sisters the true nature of men. Yet some still broke their vows. I couldn't understand why they would give up the sisterhood that we all had for a _man._ I was broken out of thought by my oldest and most faithful hunter.

"Milady we've tracked the monster to a school in Maine." Zoe said quickly and seriously.

"Alright pack up camp and get moving." I said in a serious tone.

I was worried. Ancient monsters that haven't been seen in centuries were starting to pop up again. The hunters have always been tasked with finding and eliminating dangerous monsters, but lately we've been a lot more busy than usual. We don't even know what the monster we are currently is. Lately Olympus has been in turmoil due to everything that has happened. Almost two years ago my father's master bolt was stolen by the son of Hermes, and just last year my father's only demigod daughter (who had been turned into a tree after she died) was poisoned, shutting down the camp's defenses.

"Milady we're ready."

"Alright let's go."

**Time skip-**

"You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like… like Heracles. I am honored that you carry this sword."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Zoe, my immortal huntress who hates men just as much, if not more, than I do just said that she was proud that this boy carried the sword that ruined her life. I don't understand… could this boy be different from the rest? Zoe spent thousands of years hating men yet in a few days this boy became her friend. In her last few days he changed her. Zoe's last words reminded me of where I was.

"Stars, I can see the stars again my lady." She said in a whisper. By her voice alone I knew this was the end.

It seems so unreal. Zoe becomes friends with a boy and the hunt has lost its most dedicated and faithful hunter. Two millennia Zoe hated all men, two millennia she's been a member of the hunt. Both of those came to an end in less than a week. I felt a tear run down my face, I just can't believe it.

"Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars" She said for the last time. Then she was still.

I knew she was gone. She deserved to live forever… But the best I could do was put her in the stars for eternity. She was more than deserving of it. My only regret about doing this is that her image would spend eternity in the same night sky as Orion's would. He didn't deserve to be put in the sky. Zoe deserves better.

I turned my gaze to the half-bloods that were still staring at her constellation in the sky. I told the daughter of Athena that she had done well, after all few could have held the sky as long as she did. I looked at my half-sister and decided to ask her to be my new lieutenant during the meeting. Then I turned to look at Perseus Jackson, the one who interested me most.

How? How did he gain Zoe's trust and friendship? What did he do to get her approval? How had he proven to Zoe that he was different? I wonder if this one is truly different or if he'll turn out like all other men. I'll keep an eye on this half-blood to see if he truly is an exception.

"You did well…for a man"

**Time skip-**

At long last we may have a moment of peace. Typhoon has been imprisoned, the titans have been captured, and Kronos has been destroyed. Whether or not my father admits it we owe a debt to the demigods, in particular Percy Jackson. I still couldn't make up my mind about him was he truly different? Or is he only deceiving us into thinking he's really a pure hearted hero?

As the half-bloods, satyr, and Cyclopes got their rewards I felt I knew what Perseus's choice would be; after all it was not in men's nature to refuse power. I knew the poor daughter of Athena would be heart broken, but I forced myself to admit he did deserve it based on his achievements. But when he does accept he'll be like any other man to me.

"No"

Ok I'll admit I was one of the many who thought they heard him wrong but then I noticed the rest of the gods glaring at him… My father's face was turning red with anger. Whereas most of them were offended I was just surprised, no, surprised is an understatement I was practically in shock.

Then he went on to say that his wish was for all half-bloods whether their parents were Olympians or not would be sent to camp and claimed by age thirteen. He also wished that the minor gods would have cabins and that peaceful titans would be pardoned. When he said that despite being a maiden goddess it made me want to jump out of my throne and hug him. Now that he made us swear on the Styx I have grounds to get my mother out of her prison, it will take time and my relationship with Hera will get even worse but I can finally get my mother out of her prison. Perseus truly is an exception. He chose to help others instead of becoming a god. He chose to stay human rather than break Annabeth's heart. Perhaps it was because of men like Perseus that some of my hunters broke their vows.

Maybe not all men are monsters… But I wonder, were all the men I killed monsters?

**Well there you go. Kind of sappy Lord Hircine just gave me the idea to start with the titans curse so I decided to let you know her opinion of Percy and how it came to be before the story. Thank you everybody for your support this is my first story so I really don't know if it's good. The story will probably start next chapter so I need to get the plot line down and it may take a while. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rewards, Gratitude, and a Debt

**Hey guys I'm back. I know it's been awhile but I had to work out some of the plot. I don't have all of it ready but I've finished a big part of it. Problem is I don't know how to start it off so this chapter probably won't be great. Sorry. Also who do you guys think the enemy should be in this story I can't decide and do you guys think Chaos should be in this story? Even if he/she is it won't be a normal Chaos story. And does anybody know if Reyna has a last name? Without further ado here's the next chapter.**

_**Italics= Thoughts or if it's only on one word emphasis.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO our good friend Rick does.**

Percy's PoV

The Giant war was finally over. We were on the top of mount Olympus in Greece, It looked much more ancient than the one in New York and bigger too if that was even possible. While the rest of the city was a wrecked the throne room was strangely untouched. While the throne room looked untouched the demigods weren't. In total over one hundred demigods both roman and greek died in this last battle alone. Many were killed by the giants themselves. Giants, just the word makes me want to be sick now. Especially because of what that one giant tried to do to Artemis. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and I were currently standing in the center of the throne room while all of the Olympians settled into their thrones and the other half-bloods who fought for them were in the back of the room. I knew from experience that the gods were going to reward the seven from the prophecy, but how I had no idea. I don't think they'd offer godhood to seven people at the same time. Zeus started his speech about the bravery of the gods again. I zoned out but after about twenty minutes he said something that caught my attention.

"The seven from the prophecy will be rewarded greatly but first the other half-bloods who fought in the war must be rewarded."

It looked like I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention, Leo was fiddling with some scrap metal making it look like a little hot wheels car, Thalia looked like she was listening to her IPod thank the gods that Zeus didn't see , Hermes was texting, and Apollo was sleeping. Now I've been told that I drool in my sleep, I've also been told I talk in my sleep. But there was no way I could be _this_ bad, he was doing all three at the same time. It was kind of creepy actually, he was talking about getting laid and other unprintable things in his sleep. I think I heard the name Phoebe in there somewhere. Artemis looked furious.

Everybody stopped their um…_activities_ when Zeus said that though. I was really glad that the other demigods were getting rewarded too after all they did risk their lives fighting for the gods. The Mercury children all got the flying shoes that their father uses. The Hermes cabin got whoopee cushions that when sat on explode into greek fire. The Stolls were overjoyed…gods save us. The Aphrodite cabin all got mirrors that tell them exactly what they need to do to look perfect, good thing Piper is one of the seven and is getting something completely different. The Venus children all got weapons that double as nail polish, lipstick, or perfume. Pollux being Mr. D's only greek child was given a canteen that refills with nectar every. Dakota being Bacchus's only child was given something that only he really needed, a bottle of Kool Aid that never runs out. Everybody else also got gifts like that except Nico.

Nico was granted immortality for his help and for convincing Hades to help in both wars. Strangely Zeus looked happy that Nico accepted immortality but that was probably because Nico could get his father to help in any future wars. Also Nico would be the new ambassador of Hades/Pluto on Olympus. He could come to Olympus whenever he wanted and would represent his father to the council. I knew he deserved it and I was happy for him. Then it was our turn.

Artemis's PoV

How dare that bastard brother of mine say those disgusting things about my huntress! Next time I see him I'm going to chop off his _assets _and make him wear them as a hat! I was still fuming as my father announced the demigod's rewards. I knew I had to pay attention to this part because I know he's offering one of them godhood and if he accepted I'd have to help with the ceremony. Though I don't know why I bother I sincerely doubt he'll accept it.

He's proven that he's different from other men. Every time I expected him to cower he fights. Every time I expect him to stay down he gets back up. Every time I expect him to do something stupid he does something even more stupid though it usually works out. He's ridiculously loyal and despite his power he's not arrogant or power hunger. I can't see how he and Orion could be brothers. I really don't mind admitting that I owe him a lot. He saved my life twice in the past couple of years. First he saved me from the burden of the sky and just recently he saved me from Gration, the giant of Hunt.

**Flashback **(First battle scene)

It was hours after the battle had started and the day was beginning to turn to night. I was shooting arrows into the army of monsters each reaching their targets without fail. I was doing fine until something hit me in the side. As I tried to get up I saw that the attack had broken my leg, some bone sticking out of the wound and it had even broken my kneecap. It was probably the most painful injury I ever had it took all my will power not to scream because of the pain. As I felt tears begin to run down my face I heard insane, cruel laughter.

I turned and saw the giant I had killed long ago with a demented smile on his face. It was Gration the giant of the hunt. Gration was only sixteen feet tall, which for a giant is pretty short. He had a giant bow in his hand and a quiver full of arrows that were about ten feet long across his back. However, I remember the most dangerous thing about this giant was his speed, he was much faster than the other giants but also a bit weaker. He was still strong enough to incapacitate me with one good hit though.

"I've waited millennia to do that little girl. The other Olympians won't hear your cries for help, even if they did they wouldn't be able to help because they'll be at my brothers' mercy. I'm going to make this as painful as I possibly can you little feminist bitch. First what do you say we get rid of that ridiculous thing you call your virginity great goddess of maidens?"

He walked up to me and shrunk smaller as he said that. My eyes widened as I realized what he intended to do. I tried to run but I couldn't even stand, I tried to stab him but he grabbed my arm and twisted it, forcing me to drop my knife. I knew it was hopeless I knew I couldn't fight back. I prayed to everyone I thought could help me, nobody came. I screamed louder than I ever had before for help, but nobody came. Gration was apparently amused by my efforts as he was smiling down at me as he began to crouch over me.

Then something that can only be described as a miracle or perhaps a pure stroke of luck happened. Just as he was about to proceed a large shard of ice came out of nowhere and found a home in his shoulder. Gration screamed as he fell back, then scrambled up and changed into his sixteen foot tall form. Unfortunately he stepped on my broken leg as he fell back causing me to scream in pain. When Gration looked to see his new enemy as I looked to see my savoir, we were both surprised to see Percy Jackson and he looked angry. I felt oddly touched that he got so angry on my account and was extremely relieved that he saved me from getting raped by a giant. In that moment of respite I had completely forgotten about Gration who had gotten over his shocked and looked just as angry as Percy did.

"How dare you attack the giant of hunt pathetic demigod?! I will kill you in the most painful way I know how!"

He then began to shoot his spear like arrows at Percy, all of which he dodged. When Percy had gotten in range to use his sword Gration pulled out his knife (which was only a knife for him considering that it was five feet long) and tried to decapitate Percy which he ducked under and stabbed him in the knee up to the hilt with riptide. Percy then shot a flood of water at Gration as he screamed forcing him back about a hundred feet. Instead of charging Gration again like I expected him to he came over to be and picked me up. He then placed me down behind a large chunk of rubble. When I asked him why he had put me here he said that he didn't put it past Gration to try to attack me again. Again I felt touched that he cared enough about me to get me to safety before he finished the fight. He left to fight Gration again. Then I remembered something.

"Wait Percy! You won't be able to kill Gration unless you have a god or goddess to help you!"

Unfortunately, the fool already reached Gration and began fighting him again so I doubt he heard me. The battle I witnessed was incredible. I always knew Percy was a very strong demigod possibly the strongest but I never knew he was _this _good. It seemed like he was battling on equal terms with the giant, no it looks like Percy is actually winning. Every time Gration tried to cut him Percy would dodge and give Gration a small scratch before he could respond. I watched in amazement and a bit of envy at how Percy handled a sword, when Gration stabbed at him he'd dodge the blade and cut his arm or stomach, every time he cut vertically Percy would cut his thigh or chest, every time he swung horizontally Percy would cut his thigh or shin. It was obvious that he was used to fighting larger opponents.

My admiration quickly changed to horror as the blade of Gration's knife skimmed Percy's left shoulder and since the blade was so large it made a huge gash between his shoulder blade and neck. I didn't seem very deep but he was losing a lot of blood. Gration grinned savagely before trying to cut him in half again. This time Percy was hardly able to dodge. In a last act of desperation Percy summoned another flood and hurled it at Gration, but unlike the last flood he made which sent Gration back this one just swept him off his feet making his face smash into the ground. Before Gration was even able to react Percy jumped on the giant's back and stabbed him through the throat.

I knew I'd have to help Percy in order to kill Gration but I still couldn't move. I looked for something to attack Gration with and what I saw made me feel like I was the dumbest goddess to have ever been born, but I'd blame it on the blood loss. There not two feet to my right was my bow and quiver. Percy must have put it there so I could help him kill Gration and I've been watching him like an idiot this entire time. I readied an arrow as I aimed for Gration's head. He turned his head as much as he could with a sword in his neck and I saw anger, hate, and even a small bit of fear in his eyes. None of that stopped me from driving my arrows through his skull though. I had no pity or sympathy for this giant nor did I feel guilt for killing him. Then Percy came over to me.

"Percy you should make Apollo take a look at your shoulder soon your badly injured."

"Alright let's go." Then he shocked me by picking me up bridal style and carrying me to Apollo.

"I never said you had to take me and you shouldn't be carrying me it's just going to make the wound on your shoulder worse." Despite was I said I was very grateful and moved that he was willing to take me to get healed even at his own expense, but that didn't mean I wasn't worried about him.

"Don't worry I'm fine and your hurt worse than I am. Besides your lighter than I expected." I raised an eyebrow at that. He looked at me questionably before he understood what he said and his face turned red from embarrassment. "I-uh sorry that's not what I meant."

I had to control myself so I didn't burst out laughing because of his expression. How he can make life so damn amusing even at a time like this I'll never know. "It's alright Percy I know what you meant but still I'll be fine I'm immortal you're not."

"I know but you can still feel pain and I can tell that it hurts a lot." Yeah, thanks for reminding me.

"What makes you say it still hurts it feels better than before?"

"Well we left a trail of ichor and you still have tear stains on your cheeks." Now it was my turn to turn red from embarrassment as I tried to discreetly rub them off. If he was trying to shut me up he did a pretty good job of it.

We walked in silence for the next few minutes, well he walked and I just held onto him. We arrived just in time to see Athena and that son of Mars, Frank, kill Enceladus by changing from an eagle to an elephant directly above him. Then Athena stabbed him in the eye with her spear killing him. Apparently that was the last giant that needed to be killed because the whole army cheered when he died. Percy then saw Apollo and walked over there.

"Apollo can you heal Artemis? She's hurt pretty badly." Apollo's face contorted into a worried expression and he made his way over to me. Percy should be the one healed first he fought, I didn't.

"Apollo I'm fine heal Percy first I'm immortal I'll live." Apollo being the stupid, annoying, caring, and loving brother he is ignored me. After he uncover then wound he looked very pale then very angry.

He turned to Percy and screamed. "Why didn't you protect her?! Why did you let her get injured this badly?! I thought you of all people wouldn't be able to stand seeing a friend hurt?!" Percy looked down in guilt despite that it wasn't his fault. "Why didn't you do more?!" That's enough. I grabbed Apollo's head and yanked him down so that he could hear me and told him exactly what happened. When I told him about Gration trying to rape me he nearly burst into his true form. After I was done he apologized and thanked Percy repeatedly. _Did he forget that's he's our doctor?_

"It's alright Apollo. You're welcome. Don't worry about it. Apollo you know she's still injured right?"

That seemed to remind him where he was and he began to fix my leg. I felt my lips curve upward. _Percy thinks of me as a friend?_

**Flashback End**

As I was lost in thought about my favorite camper the seven excluding Percy and Annabeth had been given immortality and a weapon of their choice from Olympus's armory. The immortality was the kind my hunters had, not the kind gods had. Then Annabeth was called to given her reward.

"Annabeth Chase, Reyna Fortis for your help in both wars we offer you immortality and a weapon of your choice also we ask you two to ensure that the peace between the greeks and romans is kept so that we don't need to alter your memories anymore. Do you accept?"

"I accept Lord Jupiter." Came Reyna's reply.

"Of course Lord Zeus." Came Annabeth's

Reyna chose a high quality imperial gold gladius while Annabeth chose a celestial bronze sword that turned into a bookmark. It was similar to Riptide but lacked its quality, strength, and balance. Then the room quieted down because it was Percy's turn.

"Percy Jackson for leading the seven to victory and for helping defeat Polybotes, Gration, and Porphyrion we once again offer you godhood."

Zeus looked annoyed that he had to offer godhood to a half-blood twice who will probably decline again. Poseidon looked extremely proud and rather hopeful, I could tell he wanted Percy to accept so that he'd never have to see his son die. Athena looked worried and was looking at Percy and Annabeth. Dionysus had a hint of a smile on his face. Apollo was smiling like an idiot. Hera and Demeter didn't care. Hermes looked excited. Aphrodite was giving Percy a sly smile. Ares also looked annoyed. Hephaestus had a small grin on his face as he was turning celestial bronze scrap metal into a cellphone._ Hmmm that's a pretty good idea._ Percy's answer really didn't surprise many of us.

"No thank you Lord Zeus if it's alright with you can I have what everybody else got?"

For some reason I felt myself sadden as he said that. The same thing was clear on Poseidon's face but he still wore a proud look.

"Very well, is there anything else you desire young hero?"

"Yes, there is one thing."

Judging by his expression he's about to say something very stupid or risky. I couldn't help but worry about him, after all he's not exactly known for his incredible ability to please the gods. He took a deep breath then said something that shocked us all.

"I want gods to be allowed to visit and spend more time with their children if they so choose. So demigods can have visits from their godly parent every now and them."

Clever, extremely reckless of course, but clever. He proposed that in front of hundreds of demigods so Zeus couldn't kill him or refuse without looking bad. Sadly, judging by Zeus's angry face I'd say that this didn't please him too much. When he spoke he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Very well Jackson the gods will be allowed to visit their children more _if_ they want. You may now choose your weapon from the armory."

_Is this man capable of doing anything selfish?_ When Percy came back he was carrying a spear made of a whitish metal. I saw Hephaestus's eyes widen for a moment when he saw it but he said nothing. The spear then turned into a white necklace with a black strap and Percy put it around his neck. Because of Hephaestus's reaction I knew he had chosen well. He then bowed and exited the throne room. I knew my father was very angry and because of her expression I think Hera was too. Makes sense she hates almost all demigods after all. As soon as all the demigods left my father exploded.

"HOW DARE THAT SEA SPAWN HUMILIATE US LIKE THAT?! HOW DARE HE TELL US HOW TO TAKE CARE OF OUR CHILDREN! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE'S DONE I SHOULD SEND HIM TO TARTARUS!"

At that point Poseidon interrupted.

"If you dare lay one finger on my son it will be war Zeus."

Before Zeus could respond Athena started talking.

"Father, you may feel he humiliated us but he did have a good point. This will also help us keep demigods from siding with our enemies. If you tried to kill him or send him to Tartarus it would be like declaring war on half the Olympian council, Camp Half Blood, and about half of Camp Jupiter. This will give us a good chance to get close to our children and make sure they stay on our side."

_Hmmm that's a good idea make it sound like we get some kind of political advantage._

Zeus had a thoughtful expression on his face but the anger was still there as he spoke.

"Very well Athena I won't move against the sea scum but don't think I'll like him or thank him for this."

_Percy you just can't stay out of trouble can you? _I smiled as I thought of the hero. _Perhaps if more men were like you I wouldn't be a maiden goddess._

Just Apollo and I were left in the throne room. I remembered what I was going to do to him because of what he said about Phoebe. Then he came to me with a worried look on his face.

"Sis, are you ok?"

_Why is he acting so strange?_

"Yes, why?"

"This whole time we were talking about Percy you were just sitting here smiling and continue doing that for like five minutes after everybody left."

_Di immortals_

"I was just thinking about how much he did for us. I feel like I owe him a lot. That's all."

Apollo's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he walked out of the throne room.

_That is all…right?_

**Sorry it took so long but I tried to make this as different as possible. Like I said I'm not sure about this chapter. And how do you guys think I break up Perabeth? I don't want to make them extremely OC but I'm open minded and hate Annabeth. Please vote on my poll for the enemy. Just so you know there probably will be no arrogant half-brother…well demigod half-brother there's always Triton and there will be no Army of Chaos. That plotlines not bad but extremely over used unless you change it around a bit. Oh and does anybody know why "Di Immortales" is a curse? I don't know when I'll update next cause I'm pretty busy but until then... Adios!**


	4. AN

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**I'm sorry but I probably won't update anytime soon for the following reasons.**

**School just started and I'm overtaxed as is because I'm taking some difficult classes.**

**I read through my last chapter and I realized the whole Gration fight was so cheesy it's ridiculous.**

**And the biggest reason is that I have somehow contacted writers block and lost my inspiration.**

**I'm not abandoning this story and I'll try to get my inspiration. But don't expect it anytime soon, and I'll probably rewrite the last chapter.**

**As a testament to one of the classes I suck at…Adios!**


End file.
